UbiSoftFan94's Kong: The Animated Series Parody Casts
Welcome to my (Andrew Smith) new page for Kong: The Animated Series parody casts. All of my casts are made from scratch. The casts will be updated from time to time. Also, if you have any questions for me, please leave one on my talk page. Thanks. :) Cast Lists Kong: The Animated Series/Bambi (White Bear's Son) *White Bear's Son as Young Bambi *Jason Jenkins as Young Thumper *Eric Tann Tannerbaume as Young Flower *Lua as Young Faline *Kong as Adult Bambi *Chandar as Adult Thumper *White Bear as Adult Flower *Nessie as Adult Faline *Chomper's Mother (from The Land Before Time) as Bambi's Mother *Tyrannosaurus Rex as The Great Prince Of The Forest *Soara as Friend Owl *Ramon De La Porta as Young Ronno *Ominous as Adult Ronno *Chiros as Men *Velcoiraptors and Mummys as Men's Dogs *Ducky's Mother (from The Land Before Time) as Mrs Quail *Pachycephalosaurus as Girl Bunny *Elsa (from Were Back A Dinosaur Story) as Girl Skunk *and more Kong: The Animated Series/Crash Bandicoot (Kong Bandicoot) *Kong as Crash Bandicoot *Nessie as Coco Bandicoot *White Bear's Son as Polar *Chandar as Pura *Tyrannosaurus Rex as Crunch Bandicoot *Soara as Aku Aku *Ominous as Dr Neo Cortex *Chiros as Uka Uka *Giant Humanoid Alligator as Tiny Tiger *Gigantophis as Dingodile *Griffin as Dr N Gin *Giant Humanoid Rat as Dr N Tropy *Giant Humanoid Lizard as Dr Nitrus Brio *Harpy as Nina Cortex *White Bear as Farmer Ernest *Seth as Papu Papu *The Minotaur as Koala Kong *Giant Humanoid Polar Bear as Bearminator *Dino Guards (Kong: King Of Atlantis) as Komodo Bros *Yeti as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Pachycephalosaurus as Pasadena *2 Stegosaurus as Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips *The Ice Giant as Willie Wumpa Cheaks *Giant Humanoid Cat as Madame Amberly *Giant Stone Humanoid as Nitrous Oxide *Sharpteeth (from The Land Before Time) as The Elementals *Wendigo as Emperor Velo *Cerberus as Krunk *Manticore as Nash *Chinese Dragon as Norm *Quetzalcoatl as Geary *Velcoiraptors and Mummys as The Ant Trilogy *Evil Kong as Evil Crash *Naga The Great as Tikimon *Sharptooth and Red Claw (from The Land Before Time) as The Evil Twins *and more Kong: The Animated Series/Snow White (Lua White and The Seven Prehistoric Beasts) *Lua as Snow White *Jason Jenkins as Prince Charming *Tiger Lucy as The Evil Queen *Omar as The Huntsman *Eric Tann Tannerbaume as The Magic Mirror *Kong as Doc *Tyrannosaurus Rex as Grumpy *Chandar as Happy *White Bear as Sleepy *Soara as Bashful *Yeti as Sneezy *White Bear's Son as Dopey *Chiros as The Wicked Witch *Ramon De La Porta and Andre as The Vultures *Harpy as The Raven *The Land Before Time Characters as The Forest Animals Kong: The Animated Series/The Fox and The Hound (The Gorilla and The Dinosaur) *Jason Jenkins as Young Tod *White Bear's Son as Young Copper *Giant Humanoid Sabertooth Tiger as Chief *Ramon De La Porta as Amos Slade *Kong as Adult Tod *Tyrannosaurus Rex as Adult Copper *Nessie as Vixey *Chandar as Dinky *Soara as Boomer *White Bear as Grumpy Badger *Yeti as Porcupine *Pachycephalosaurus as Big Mama *Dr. Lora Jenkins as Widow Tweed *Ominous as The Bear *Mutant Cat Rat as The Train *and more Kong: The Animated Series/Thomas (Jason Jenkins and Friends) *Jason Jenkins as Thomas *Eric Tann Tannerbaume as Edward *Tyrannosaurus Rex as Henry *Kong as Gordon *Saber Tooth Tiger as James *White Bear's Son as Percy *White Bear as Toby *Zilla Jr (from Godzilla: The Animated Series) as Duck *and more Kong: The Animated Series/TUGS (PREHISTORIC ANIMALS) *Kong as Ten Cents *Triceratops as Big Mac *White Bear as OJ *Chandar as Top Hat *Soara as Warrior *Tyrannosaurus Rex as Hercules *White Bear's Son as Sunshine *Littlefoot (from The Land Before Time) as Grampus *Jason Jenkins as Captain Star *Ominous as Zorran *Gigantophis as Zebedee *Giant Humanoid Rat as Zak *Shorty and Rhett (from The Land Before Time) as Zip and Zug *Ramon De La Porta as Captain Zero *Nessie as Lillie Lightship *2 Stegosaurus as Frank and Eddie *Pachycephalosaurus as Sally Seaplane *Blue Whale as Izzy Gomez *Apatosaurus bull as Fire Chief *Ali (from The Land Before Time) as Pearl *Petrie (from The Land Before Time) as Puffa *Rinkus (from The Land Before Time) as The Goods Engine *Bron (from The Land Before Time) as Sea Rouge *Grandpa Longneck (from The Land Before Time) as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Boomer *Giant Humanoid Boar and Manticore as The Pirates *Yeti as Bluenose *Seth as Nantucket *Chiros as Johnny Cuba *Mammoth as Old Rusty *Giant Humanoid Alligator and Griffin as Burke and Blair *Chomper (from The Land Before Time) as Coast Guard *Mo (from The Land Before Time) as The Messenger *Naga The Great as Kraka Toa *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Little Ditcher *Mr. Clubtail (from The Land Before Time) as Scuttlebutt Pete *The Ice Giant as Mighty Mo *Giant Humanoid Dog as Jack *Velcoiraptors and Mummys as The Shrimpers and Logs *Chinese Dragon as The Ghostly Galleon See Also * UbiSoftFan94's Thomas Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's TUGS Parody Casts. * UbiSoftFan94's Rayman Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Horrid Henry Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Dumbo Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Dumbo Parody Casts. * UbiSoftFan94's Garfield Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's The Land Before Time Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Thomas/Disney Parodies. * UbiSoftFan94's Crash Bandicoot Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Toad Patrol Parody Casts Category:UbiSoftFan94